Only with me
by wilsonstories
Summary: Another one shot about Will and Sonny


**In the actual storyline there are spoilers of a love triangle. I don't like that so decided to give you my idea of a love triangle, although it turned out different than I planned at first. In this fic they are not married and have no baby, and I hope this doesn't stop you from reading it…**

**Will's POV**

After three days of working with a colleague journalist I am exhausted from all the figurative diving and wiggling to avoid his very friendly behaviour. I am pretty sure he likes me a lot more than I like him and his hands seem to wander every so often to touch my arm, my hand, my thigh, or even my cheek. Currently I am trying to reposition my chair every two seconds as he continuously finds a way to sit closer to me. I decide to give up, and while I grab my coat I stand up, saying a bit bluntly:

"I'm out of here…"

He raises his eyebrows and I can see the surprise on his face. I just flash him a fake smile and while I put my coat on I try to explain my abrupt departure:

"I have an appointment… sorry."

And then I am out of the door, almost running towards my car. I have only one destination and when I find him pouring two glasses of wine in our living room, I just pull him against me and kiss him passionately until we are both out of breath. He chuckles and blinks a few times before he asks:

"What was that for?"

With a smile I answer:

"Because I love you."

His smile is soft and sweet and after a quick peck I take of my coat and we both sit down on the couch with a glass of sparkling red wine in our hand. I reach out and let my hand rest in his dark silky hair while I sigh deeply. When his fingers stroke along the length of my arm I soon forget my colleague's unwanted touches, and when Sonny suddenly takes the glass out of my hand I know from experience where this is going. He smiles while he leans over me until I am lying on my back and he can lay down on top of me. His lips quickly find the pulse point in my neck and with a soft moan he starts sucking on my skin. I let my fingers touch his bare back after I have pushed his shirt up as far as it will go. We both slow down a bit as we know we have the whole night ahead of us. He lets go of my skin and lays his head on my chest to mumble softly:

"I love you too…"

I smile when I hear his delayed response to my confession a bit earlier. One of my hands is in his hair and my other hand strokes his back, while I listen to him talking about EJ, my mum, and Abigail. How he doesn't understand how EJ could betray my mum as he keeps saying how much he loves her.

"I could never betray you…"

He looks up to find my eyes and the unguarded honesty I see shining through leaves him looking vulnerable and completely open. To me he has never been more beautiful. I cup his face:

"I have never loved anyone else… and I never will."

My promise brings a soft red to his cheeks and with a twinkle in my eyes I mumble:

"Remember what you did earlier? I enjoyed that…"

For a moment we don't speak and just stare into each other eyes. I have more butterflies in my stomach than I ever felt before and then he slowly leans down. The moments his lips are back on my skin we have forgotten all about slowing down and I let myself drift away in heavenly bliss.

(…)

I pull my hand back the moment he covers it with his.

"Jason…"

I can hear the nervousness in my own voice but I plough on:

"Don't do that again…"

He seems not even the least bit discouraged as he smiles at me:

"Playing hard to get, Horton?"

I frown and unconsciously lean back in my chair to increase the distance between us.

"I have a boyfriend…"

"So?"

"Excuse me?"

"We're still young… no need to be serious."

My frown deepens and I shake my head:

"I am not interested, Jason…"

"And I intend to change that…"

His persistence makes me feel slightly insecure and I am not sure what else to say to get him to back off. Eventually I take out my phone and show him my screensaver. While he looks at a smiling Sonny he just grins:

"He is cute…"

But then his eyes focus on me again and he shrugs:

"I prefer to have good competition…"

"What?"

While he stands up and walks towards the door he says over his shoulder:

"Just so you know… I don't like losing…"

When the door is closed behind him I relive the conversation, trying to push away a feeling of fear and intimidation due to Jason's unapologetic approach. My phone rings and another picture of Sonny highlights the screen. I take a deep breath before I answer as cheery as I can:

"Hi handsome…"

"Hi babe… are you busy…? I thought maybe we could go to an early movie and then go out for some dinner?"

I look at the stack of papers on my desk and the clock telling me it is only three pm. But then I look out of the door window and as soon as I see Jason I answer:

"I'd love that…"

"OK… pick you up in half an hour?"

While Jason smiles and nods at me I quickly decide:

"No, no… I'll leave now and come by the coffee house…"

"OK… love ya…"

"Love you too."

While I hang up I grab my coat and almost run over the corridor. But before I can leave Jason is suddenly in my way:

"Where are you heading off to so suddenly…?"

"An appointment."

He reaches out to grab my wrist but this time I am faster. I walk past him while he says:

"See you tomorrow then."

It only takes me twenty minutes to get to the coffee house and before I can get out of the car, Sonny already walks my way. My irritation with Jason quickly fades away as I feel a happy tingle while staring at my boyfriend. He sits down next to me and leans over for a kiss, which I happily return.

"Happy to see you…"

"You too…"

When I start the car Jason is no longer on my mind. Sonny's hand finds its place on my thigh and just before I drive away I say:

"You know what…? Going on a date with you is my favourite thing to do…"

(…)

"Son… I said I was sorry…"

"Whatever…"

When I came home about an hour ago I quickly realised he was angry with me. I promised yesterday I would do some cleaning, but as usual I completely forgot and got caught up in other things.

"I am sick of always being the one doing all the house work, Will… we both live here…"

"I know that Sonny… I will do it now if it means that much to you."

"Never mind, I just did most of it myself anyway…"

He makes himself a cup of coffee and I am not sure whether he does it because he wants a cup of coffee or because he wants to turn his back to me. I look at his broad shoulders and sigh:

"Babe, I am truly sorry…"

He does turn around after my words, but the fire in his eyes tell me I am not yet forgiven.

"You have said that many times, Will. So I hope this is the last time and you will actually do something about it."

I don't like it when he is like this. It makes me feel very small, and my childhood feelings of being unlovable come rushing back immediately. I look away from him while I mumble:

"I promise I will…"

"Great."

To me it seems as though there is no joy of believe in his voice and I feel like crying. But he rushes past me saying:

"I'll take a shower… I have to go to that charity thing my mum organised... Don't want to be late."

I nod, faintly remembering him telling me about this event, and as I have a deadline tomorrow for a headline article we decided he would attend and I would stay home to do some work. It was a mutual decision, but after Sonny's outburst a minute ago I feel like I am letting him down again. But I am too insecure to say anything about it so I stare at my laptop screen while he rushes around me to get ready and make sure he can make an appearance at a reasonable time. When he leaves he squeezes my shoulder and kisses my cheek:

"See you later…"

While the door closes behind him I replay his departure again and again, not realising that it is my insecurity once again that makes a big deal of him saying 'see you later' instead of 'love you'. I stare at the article on my screen, unable to actually work on it as my brain is in overdrive. Eventually I grab my car keys and I leave the apartment, on my way to get a beer at the bar in town. The moment I walk in I see some friends and I quickly dive into their party, hiding my true feelings of unhappiness from everyone around me. Even though I was thinking of having just one beer and then heading home to work on my article I end up having quite a few drinks. And while I start on yet another one I hear a voice behind me:

"Hi Will, thought you wanted to get some work done tonight."

When I turn around I look straight in Jason's green eyes, which seem to X-ray through my clothes.

"Hi Jason."

I realise my speech is slightly slurred and for a minute I think about going home. But then I think about Sonny, who clearly doesn't love anymore, at least that is what my insecure brain tells me over and over again. So I smile at Jason and let him lead me to the dance floor. I hardly dance. Only when I am with Sonny I let him wrap me up against his chest so we can move slowly to the music. But I am too drunk to care about my lack of dancing skills, so I move to the beat and don't resist when Jason moves his body close to mine. His hands go up and down my arms and for just a second I lean back against his chest.

"You like dancing, Will?"

"Not really…"

"Are you here alone tonight?"

"Yeah…"

If I wasn't drunk I would have seen the victorious smile on his face, but while the alcohol runs through my body I don't see much of what happens around me. I also don't see T, my best friend, grab his phone and making, what seems like and urgent phone call. I do hear his voice when he calls out for me the moment he hangs up:

"Will… why don't we get some fresh air…?"

But before I can answer I feel Jason wrapping his arms around my waist while he shouts back:

"He is busy at the moment…"

I am not sure whether I am too drunk to resist, or whether I am too broken by the argument I had with Sonny earlier this evening. Even though I came here to forget all about it, I am now convinced Sonny is going to leave me as he was obviously pissed off that I let him down again. So right now I would do anything to forget all that, even if that means I have to be with Jason. I am glad my eyes cannot focus on anything because that means I don't have to see his green eyes. I don't like green eyes… I like brown eyes. I decide he should know that and while slurring the words I inform him:

"I don't like green eyes… I like brown eyes… like chocolate…"

And then suddenly there is a lot going on. Even though my brain is clouded with alcohol I realise Jason is on the floor with a nose bleed and then I feel two strong arms around me pulling me towards the door. All I hear is a very familiar voice shouting:

"Thanks for calling me T, Ill text you later."

The moment I sit down in the car I fall asleep, only to be woken up to walk from the parking lot to our apartment. And the last thing I hear before I drift away again is:

"Why do I have to fall in love with an idiot like you…?"

(…)

When I wake up my headache seems to split my head apart. When I look for my alarm clock I realise it is 11 am and then I spot the aspirin and a glass of water. I quickly help myself to it and then slowly the events of last night creep back into my brain. I remember how I went to the bar, had too much to drink, danced with Jason, and then came home with Sonny.

"Sonny…"

I mumble his name, while my brain starts tumbling with fragments of our fight and of my insecure thoughts afterwards. I get out of bed and slowly walk into our living room. He is on the phone:

"I am truly sorry… when he is awake and he is well enough I will ask him to hand in the article…"

As clumsy as I am I walk into a chair and try to swear quietly. But the noise has reached Sonny anyway and he turns around and quickly ends the call. And then we just look at each other.

"Hi…"

"Hi…"

I pull my shirt, not sure which position to give myself. Suddenly I see a sadness in his eyes while he says:

"I think I deserve an explanation…"

I look at his handsome face, and I realise the twinkle I love so much is hardly there today. While I try to think of what to say he continues:

"You were dancing with another guy…"

I look down, unable to meet his asking liquid brown eyes.

"You never dance… you only slow dance… with me…"

He made his point and now he is just waiting for me to explain my actions at the bar last night. I am still not sure where to start and eventually I just begin somewhere, hoping the words will come to me:

"His name is Jason… he is a colleague…"

The moment I say that Sonny bites his bottom lip and I swear I see a hint of wetness in his eyes. In a flash I remember his vulnerability when he told me he would never betray me and I decide to be just as open with him. Even when it means being completely vulnerable:

"Last night you were angry with me… and you were right to be… you know… I should pitch in more."

I rub my hands together and take another deep breath:

"But you were so angry and when you left you just said 'see you later'… and my brain sort of ran with it…."

I am not sure whether he is following me but I plod on:

"When I grew up I always tried to be perfect little Will… just so my mum and dad would love me… I always felt I had to earn their love… you know?"

I know a tear is running down my cheek but I ignore it. His eyes are now glued to mine while I continue:

"So I thought you stopped loving me as you were angry… and I was so sad and unhappy and all I wanted to do is have one beer to calm down and then work on the article."

I shiver, not from the cold, but from all the emotions trapped inside my heart:

"And I got drunk… and Jason was there… and by that time I was convinced you would leave me anyway so I was willing to try anything to forget about that… and I was drunk… so I danced with him…"

He is now only inches away from me and when his hands cups my face and his thumbs wipe away the tears on my cheeks I just lean in with my eyes closed, overwhelmed by the intensity of his touch. His voice is soft and full of emotion when he starts speaking:

"I am not going to leave you, baby… I was just annoyed yesterday… but I never stopped loving you… I love you more every day, even when you leave all the work for me…"

The smile in his voice makes me open my eyes and when our eyes meet I have to hold his hips to remain standing.

"I'm sorry…"

My apology is only a whisper, a breath, but he heard it and shakes his head:

"I need you to listen carefully…."

I nod and wait for him to speak again.

"I don't love you because you are perfect, I love you because you are you… There is nothing for you to be insecure about… nothing at all…"

Another tear finds its way down my skin and he leans in to kiss it away. Then I hear myself say:

"I did tell him I didn't like green eyes at all…O told him I prefer brown eyes"

Sonny's laugh is the best sound I have ever heard.

"I am glad to hear that."

I realise what I just said and then I say what I should have said all along:

"He has been bothering me for a while now… you know… while at work he would casually touch my arm or my thigh… and when I told him about you he wasn't backing off and he just said he liked competition…"

"Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"Because I didn't think I had to as I was sure no one would come between us."

His smile is bright like a summer's day and I sigh happily:

"So you are not leaving me?"

Just before his lips catch mine he mumbles:

"Not a chance…"

(…)

That night I wake up at two in the morning. I feel Sonny's naked body against mine and remember our intense love making with a happy smile on my face. I don't move and inch and just enjoy the feeling of intimacy while I lay awake and he is sleeping in my arms. I can't help but think about everything that has happened and while I look down to see his long dark eyelashes touching his cheeks, I don't understand what I was so insecure about. My hand has found its usual place in Sonny's hair and the moment he stirs I realise I should have kept my hand still instead of letting roam his silky hair. His blinks two sleepy eyes at me and I wish I could make a picture of this perfect sight.

"What time is it?"

"Two in the morning."

"Why are you awake…?"

"No reason…"

He lifts his head from its comfortable position on my chest and asks:

"Not trying to convince yourself I must not love you or anything?"

I smile shyly and mumble:

"Not this time."

He lies down again but only to rise up again. Moments later he is pulling me out of bed and I follow his example and put some boxers on before walking into the living room.

"Son… what got into you…?"

"You'll see."

"Honestly Sonny… it is two in the morning, we are all warm and comfortable and you decide we have to get up… what are you doing…?"

He has found his coat in which he finds his Ipod. I watch as he connects it to the boxes. Then he pushes the couch to one side and flicks through his playlist.

"You'll like this song… it is Total eclipse of the heart by Sleeping at Last…"

I raise my eyebrows:

"Sonny… two in the morning… can I enjoy this in a couple of hours instead of now?"

But then his arms are around my waist and our bodies seem to melt into one. While he leads our slow sway to the music I wrap him up against my chest.

"Although I don't understand why we have to do this now… I like it."

Sonny leans back and his eyes find mine so I can see the vulnerability I saw that one night.

"You don't dance with anyone… just with me…"

I pull him closer to me even though my arms are now so tight around him it must hurt a bit.

"I guess I just need to re-establish that… that this is my place… you only dance with me… Only with me…"

I pull his face against my neck and whisper the words of the song in his ears:

"I need you more than ever…"

He shivers and clutches his arms around me and suddenly I realise I am not the only one afraid of losing what we have. And while I feel our hearts beat in the same rhythm I whisper the words of the chorus:

"We'll never be wrong together… we can take it to the end of the line…"

**Thanks to everyone for supporting my writing, also those who leave comments as a guest. Your messages are so sweet and kind. I hope this story is enjoyed by at least some of you and hopefully by many of you. Please leave a review, like to know what you think of this one…**


End file.
